Amber Pegasus Warrior's Destiny
by Amber Pegasus
Summary: When a Aura Ninja/Healer is summoned to the Order of the Pureity to stop a darkness for causing war. It's up to her to save the world.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Well every one your patience has been reward. When I promised you a story I promised**** you**** a story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and the cartoon characters. Just my outside characters.**

**Amber Pegasus: Warrior's Destiny**

**By Amber Pegasus**

**Prologue**

They say destiny comes in all shapes sizes, and inspiring heroes. But there's one that's inspiring and that is Amber Pegasus.

In the night of Carapan, a land that's home to Aura Ninjas and Healers. A house still lit up as young woman who's in her early thirties. She has blond hair, blue eyes, crescent moon birthmark on her forehead, and peach skin. She wears a white dress. Her name is Mariah.

She began to breath heavily because her baby is about to be born. Holding her hand is her husband Orion. A tall man with black hair tied to a topknot, golden eyes, pale skin and a star birthmark on his forehead. He wears a red robe with golden edges and red shoes. He sits by her bed side and won't leave until the baby is born.

Helping out are Mariah's parents: Ruby and Troy Treyhert.

Ruby is a tall woman, who is in her sixties with blue eyes, grey hair that is bunned up, pale skin and a crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. She wears a green dress and blue shoes. Her husband Troy is a tall man, who was in his sixties with red eyes, grey hair, peach skin, crescent moon birthmark on his forehead. He wears a blue robe with a golden cape and white shoes. Both healers are standing at the end of the bed. The Aura Ninja's have the star birthmarks on their foreheads while, the Healers have the crescent moon on there foreheads.

"This is the moment Orion, my love," said Mariah, smiling while breathing heavily "the time has come."

"Yes, I know," Orion smiled and said, "after, long months of waiting and praying have finally, paid off."

Mariah, smiled, nodded, and continued breathing.

"Mariah," her mother cooed, "it's time."

Mariah knows what to do. She bent her knees and lifts them in the air.

"Mariah," her father ordered, "get ready to push when, you are ready let me know. Are you ready?"

Mariah is unable to answer her father's question because she's to busy to breath so she nodded her head for 'yes.'

"Alright," said Troy, then he looked at Orion's eyes and ordered, "Orion, hold on to her hand as tightly as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," answer Orion as he kept holding on to Mariah's hand as tightly as she can.

"Alright Mariah," Troy demand, "one . . . two . . . three . . . push!"

Mariah began to push as hard as she can and screamed at the same time.

Far away, from them is a tall man who was in his early sixties, grey hair, brown eyes, peach skin, and a star birthmark on his forehead. He wears white elaborate robe, red shoes, and a golden headband with a yin-yang symbol on it. His name is Blaze Pegasus the leader of the Aura Ninja clan.

He was in his throne room waiting and praying that Mariah and Orion's child won't be like Orion. When he was a baby his Aura was twenty and one of the healers said that Blaze's son will die, but Blaze's wife gave her Aura to Orion and now Blaze's son lives.

By then a white ferret with black spots named Luxor looked concern and asked, "Excuse me my lord. It's late should you be in bed?"

"I wish I could Luxor," sighed Blaze as he petted his ferret and said, "but my son and his wife are having a baby that's about to be born."

Ruby entered the throne room, smiled, and said, "Blaze, you must come and see this. The baby is born."

"So tell me Ruby," said Blaze, with curiosity, "is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl," answered Ruby.

Blaze's smiled beamed up with joy.

"Congratulations sire," said Luxor happily, "you're now a grandfather."

"Thank you Luxor my friend." said Blaze, who still feels glad.

"My lord if it's alright with you. You won't mind if I set this one out?" Luxor asked.

"Good idea," said Blaze with concern, "I don't think my granddaughter is ready for talking animals yet."

"In that case," said Luxor, "I'll be waiting in your bedroom."

Blaze nodded and enters the room. He saw his son holding his new born daughter.

"She looks healthy Orion," said Mariah as she has her eyes focusing on her daughter.

"She breaths normal," said Orion, as his eyes began to felt genital.

"Hello Orion," said Blaze with a smile, "I believe this is my granddaughter."

"Would you like to hold her father?"

Blaze nodded happily.

Orion handed his daughter to Blaze. The baby has peach skin, blue eyes, short brown hair, and a star and crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. She was wrapped in a white cloth.

Blaze smiled and asked, "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Well we haven't thought of a name for her yet," answered Mariah.

"To be honest," said Orion who smiled sheepishly, "When she woke up she loved the color amber."

"Orion you just found a perfect name for her," said Mariah who smiled happily.

"Oh, alright, Amber it is," said Orion.

"We'll need to see how much Aura she has," said Blaze as he took his granddaughter to an Aura scale.

By then the scale reads: One hundred and twenty.

Blaze turned around and saw his son Orion with concern, "Father?"

"Don't worry my son. She has the power of one hundred and twenty," said Blaze with a smile.

Orion walked over to his daughter, looked at her, smiled and said to his daughter, "Amber you will be a help to the ones you love."

To be continued. . .

Amber: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay folks, but I have to take care of some family business. So enjoy.**

**I decide to do an Anime and Cartoon crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and the cartoon characters. Just my outside characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Twenty-one years later the baby grew into a beautiful woman. She has long brown hair that's down to the shoulder blade. She wears a purple blouse, black mini skirt, and pearl pink sandals with jewel designs, a blue tear drop crystal necklace, and a golden headband with a Ying-Yang symbol on it. Her grandfather gave that headband to her before he died along with his aura. She was about to finished getting dress at her bedroom. It used to be her grandfather's, but now it hers. It has dark blue floor tilewith light blue walls, a window with a balcony, a four poster bed with white bed sheets, golden bed covers, white bed curtains, wooden oak dresser, and a vanity.

Climbing out of a pet basket is a wolf with white fur, and brown eyes. Her name is Luna.

Amber grabbed out her hair tie and tied to a pony tail and asked, "How did you slept Luna?"

"Alright Amber," said Luna as she stretched.

"Milady," said one of the servants, "the Grand Duke wishes to discuss a meeting with you at the meeting lounge."

"Very well," said Amber with a smile as she headed to the meeting lounge. She opened the door. The Meeting Lounge has light green floor tiles, dark green walls, elaborant furiture in every section of the room and a table with two chairs on each side. Waiting in the Meeting Lounge is Michale the Grand Duke. a tall man with tan skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and a star birthmark on her forehead. He wears a blue elaborate robes and blue shoes.

"Ah, Amber," said Michale, "the senate from the Fire Nation is wish to sign a peace treaty with you."

The senate is a tall man, pale skin, grey hair that's tied to a topknot and goatee that's up to the neck. He wears a red elaborate robes and red shoes.

"I suppose Fire Lord Ozai has changed his mind in wars and all?"

"Actually Miss Amber," said the senate, "Ozai, is no longer Fire Lord anymore. It's his son, Prince Zuko who's taking over now."

"I see," said Amber with concern, "how did Prince Zuko defeat Fire Lord Ozai?"

"Well not exactly it's the Avatar who defeated the Fire Lord by stripping off of his Firebending. Thus Prince Zuko became Fire Lord and promise peace and restoring every nation wide."

"That's great that the war is over."

"I'm glad too," he said, "I'm getting sick and tired of wars. Too much death for my blood."

"Very well," said Amber with a smile as she signed the document.

"Thank you my dear," said the senate with a smile, "The Fire Lord will be mostly pleased."

"I'm glad to be of a service," she said, "tell Fire Lord Zuko if he needs help rebuilding the nation he'll let me know and I can send some men to help out."

"I'll see what I can do," he said as he smiled, bowed, and returned back to his homeland to tell the Fire Lord the good news.

"Excellent job Milady," said Michale with a smile, "your grandfather will be proud."

"No, problem," said Amber, "I would do anything for them. Even my people."

"I almost forgot," he said as he handed Amber the bouquet of flowers.

"Why Michale," said Amber with a smile, "their beautiful. Thank you what's the occasion?

"It's your birthday," answered Michale.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said.

"Miss Amber," said the servant, "your cousin wishes to see you."

"Send him in," said Amber with a smile.

The servant brought out her cousin. A tall teen aged boy with light brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. He wears a white short sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Luke," said Amber, "it's so good to see you."

"Same here," replied Luke with a smile.

"If you two need me," said Michale, "I'll be at the dining hall."

"We'll call," said Amber with a smile. Michale smiled, bowed, and head towards the dining hall.

"So Amber," said Luke, "How are you?"

"Pretty alright," answered Amber, "how about you?"

"Fine Amber. Oh I have good news I'm now the leader of the healers."

"That's wonderful news. Since when?"

"Last week," he answered,"didn't you get my letter?"

"Yes, I did," she answered , "you told me that an assassin had killed your father."

"My father's wishes is to let me be the leader of the healers," said Luke as he smiled trying to show any sadness.

"It's okay my mother once told me that if you love someone they will always be in you heart forever."

"Thanks Amber," said Luke with a smile.

"Come on Luke," said Amber with a smile, Their starting the celebration without me."

"Alright Amber."

The celebration of Amber's birthday have continued from afternoon til night fall.

That night, after, the celebration of Amber's birthday. She wears a night dress and was ready to go to bed. Until, her crystal point began to glow.

Amber remember the necklace her father gave to her when she was fourteen years old.

Flashback. . .

Amber rushed to her father and asked, "Daddy why do you have to go on a mission?"

"I have to fulfill my duties Amber," answered Orion.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No, of course not. I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry daddy," she said, "I don't know why you have to go on a mission."

"Someday when your older you'll understand, but I want you to have this," he said as he gave her the blue tear drop crystal point necklace.

"What is it?"

"It's a crystal point necklace it will be summoned by the Order of Purity by a glowing light."

"How will I know?" Amber asked.

"You will know when the right time comes," answered Orion.

End Flashback. . .

Amber, remembered and she understand her duties that her father carried. She walked over to Luna and said, "Luna, Luna wake up."

The wolf opened one eye and said, "Is it morning yet?"

"No, but look."

"Your father's necklace," Luna gasped, "it's glowing."

I guess the summoned to the Order of the Purity is now."

"Amber, Amber," shouted Luke as he pounded at the door at the same time.

She quickly opened the door and their stood her cousin with a serious look on his face as he held up his white tear drop crystal.

"Amber my crystal is glowing."

"Mine too," said Amber, "that means the Order of the Purity is summoned."

"Then, we'll have to go to Starlight castle down at Purity Village," said Luke.

"If your going Luke then I'm going too," she said, "but first I need to find someone who can take my post."

"You got it cousin."

And so. . . the two cousins agreed to go to the Starlight castle in Purity Village first thing in the morning.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**

* * *

**

**A.N.: There you go folks chapter one. Chapter two will be out a little late, but my door is opened for suggestions. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay folks, but I have to take care of some family business. So enjoy.**

**I decide to do an Anime and Cartoon crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and the cartoon characters. Just my outside characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Amber have to discuss Michale at the meeting room.

"Absolutely not," argued Michale, "You just can't leave without someone to escort you."

"My cousin will help me and Luke as well," demanding Amber knowing that he was concern for her safety.

"Miss Amber," sighed Michale, "who's going to take the leader position while your away?"

"You are?" she answered.

"What me?"

"Yes you."

"I don't know if I can do it," he said as his nerves are shot, "I don't have the same experience that you and your grandfather have."

"I'm counting on you Michale," Amber ordered, "this will be only temporairly."

Michale sighed and said, "Alright I hope you know what your doing, but do us a favor and please be careful."

"I will," she said with a smile as she took off the headband. She stared at the golden plaque with the Ying-Yang symbol on it.

She even rember her grandfather gave it to her before his death.

**Flashback. . .**

Blaze Pegasus is now in his eighties he has white hair, a few wrinkles, and he wore a blue robe. For now he has grown old, very ill and about to die on his deathbed.

"Amber," said Blaze as he began to breath his dying breath, "I've been ruling Carapan for a very long time and now I want you to rule in my place."

"I don't know if I can do it," said Amber who wasn't sure and feeling sad for her grandfater's death, "I don't have the strongest Aura grandfather."

"I believe you do," said Blaze as he places his hand on her head and began to chant the words of the transfer aura, _"In the name of my ancestors of long ago. I transfer my Aura to my granddaughter Amber Pegasus."_

After, the incantation Amber can feel the aura surging, through her body like a flame that warmed her body up.

"Grandfather," said Amber with concern, "what did you just do?"

"I transfer my aura to you. Now you have the strongest aura Amber."

"Grandfather I don't know if I deserve your aura or your title."

Blaze closed his eyes and said, "I've taught you everything I know and I will always love you."

Amber felt his cold hand to nothing and sure enough the grandfather she knew and loved had died.

"I promise I won't failed you grandfather," said Amber as she promised him on his deathbed while a tear rolled down on her cheek.

**End Flashback. . .**

"Then it's settled then," said Michale with a smile, "Captin gather everyone at the throne room. Miss Amber needs to tell her people some news."

"Yes sir," said the captain as he about to do his duty.

At the thrown room it was crowed with so many people. It has green wallpaper, white marble floor, a red carpet path through the leader's seats, a few chandelier, and a few seats for the leader's family.

Amber entered the room, she raised her hands for silence, took a deep breath and said, "My people I've cared about you just like my grandfather did so many years."

The crowed cheered as they remembered Blaze Pegasus long ago.

She raised her hands as the people grew silent and continued, "The reason I called you hear because my crystal is glowing by the Order of the Purity. So I'll be leaving temporally, but Michale will be your leader. Listen to him as you listen to me."

Michale step forward and knelled down. Then the preset of Carapan raised up the headband, tied it to Michale's head, and said, "All hale Lord Michale."

The crowed appalled as he waved to the people of Carapan. Then he turned towards Amber who was getting ready to leave. His smile turned into a frown as he followed her. His mind began to wonder, _'Is Amber doing the right thing? Is she doing this for all of us? What about her promise to her grandfather?'_

"Are you ready Luke?" Amber asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," answered Luke.

As they were about to leave they heard someone crying down the hallway. It was Michale. His lips began to quiver, tears rolled down to his cheeks and his knees began to quake from his sadness.

"Why Michale what's wrong?" Amber asked feeling concern from him.

"T-t-this maybe the last time I get to see you," said Michale as he sobbed.

"Don't worry about me I'll be alright," she said with a smile as she took out her green handkerchief with white designs on it and began to wipe away his tears.

"I'm terribly sorry Amber," he said as he finally calmed down, "I'll hang on to this hand band until, you return from your journey."

"Then I'll be waiting, said Amber as she and her cousin went on their journey.

After, Amber and Luke left Carapan. They faced pearl after pearl, fought off some bandits, getting through tough weather, during night they made camp.

Their adventures have just yet begun.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**I'm so sorry that the update is taking long, but I've have some family matters to take care of**

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicate to my Great Aunt Lillie 'Mae' King who died last week from cancer in the esophagus.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay folks, but I have to take care of some family business. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and the cartoon characters. Just my outside characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It has been a week since Amber and her cousin Luke, left Carapan.

For now they have decide to stop at a local town for tonight called Nightton. Nighton is a small village that has markets, hotels, and restraints.

"Wow," exclaimed Amber, "Nighton is so pleasant this evening."

"At least there's no trouble here," said Luke with a smile.

They went into a local Restraint and Inn. As they enter their was a front desk, a stair case that goes to the upper rooms, a hallway that goes to the rooms and another that goes to the dining hall and kitchen. Amber and Luke were impressed with the hotel.

Behind, the front desk is a tall man, grey hair, short sideburns, pale skin. He wears a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"How may I help you?" asked the owner if the Inn.

"Two rooms for me and my cousin," answered Luke.

He nodded as he search through some keys until, Amber asked a question, "Is it alright if my wolf can stay inside?"

The man looked puzzled and asked, "How tamed is your wolf?"

"Very tamed," answered Amber with a smile.

"Hey Amber," said Luke with a smile, "I bet you don't remember Jack the chameleon?"

"No, I remember him," answered Amber as she smiled back at him.

He looked on his right shoulder and said, "Alright Jack you can revile yourself."

On his shoulder reviled is a green chameleon.

"Hey Jack long time no see," said Amber.

"Well Jack," said Luna with a grin, You haven't changed a bit."

"I was just about to said the same thing," said Jack.

Suddenly, a door swing open. It was a kid who was twelve he has pale skin, grey eyes, he wears an orange sash that goes across his chest, brown belt, yellow pants with brown on the back and brown boots that reach the knee. It was the Avatar known as Aang. On his shoulder is his pet flying lemur Momo.

"Ah, Avatar Aang," said the hotel owner with a smile, "welcome back, you must be tired and hungry after your long trip."

"You might as well say that," said Aang as he smiled.

The owner turned toward his daughter and said, "Jessie, fix the Avatar some dinner and make sure there's no meat in it."

Jessie is a tall girl with pale skin, blue eyes, brown hair. She wears a black blouse, black mini skirt, and white apron. She heads to the kitchen and said, "Right away father."

The owner turned back to Aang and said, "I still saved your room. I'll just find that key."

"Thanks," said Aang, "but you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Come now if you and your friends haven't shown up and saved us from the fiend bandits none of us would be here."

'_That kid,' _Amber thought, _'he can't be Avatar Aang I would've picture him taller.'_

Aang laughed as he turned towards Amber and Luke.

"Hi," said he with a smile as he introduce himself, "I'm Aang."

"Hi," said Luke with a smile, "I'm Luke and this is my cousin Amber."

"Nice to meet you," he said as he let his hand out to shake.

"I've heard stories about you Avatar Aang," said Amber with a smile.

Aang felt curiously and asked, "You have from who?"

"The senate of the Fire Nation have told me, who has told by Fire Lord Zuko," she answered.

I know Zuko," he said, "he use to be my firebending teacher."

"Wow," Amber exclaimed, "I'm totally surprised!"

Aang began to notice Amber and Luke's pets. "Wow cool pets!," said Aang with a smile.

Luke introduced him to Jack the cameleon, "This is Jack the chameleon he can camouflage in order to save his friends.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah cheack this out," said Jack, "Jack camouflage now."

Jack began to camouflage as he and his master disappeared. Aang tried to find them until they reappeared.

"Wow," said Aang as he applode, "that's amazing."

"That"s nothing check out my cousin's pet wolf."

Aang looks over at Amber's wolf and asked, "So what does it do?"

"She can shape shift into so many animals," she answered, "name any kind of animal and she can change."

Aang look at his lemur Momo and asked, "Can she shape shift into my lemur?"

"Let's see," said Amber as she turned to her wolf and commanded, "Luna shape shift into that lemur."

Luna jumped up into the air, rolled into a ball and transformed into a lemur just like Momo except she has brown eyes.

"Wow that's great," said Aang with a laught, "now there's a problem involve in this I can't tell who's who."

"Maybe you ought to look a little closer isn't that right Luna?" asked Amber as she knelled down to the browned eyed lemur.

Luna, who shaped shift back into her wolf form and said, "I believe you are right."

"So you're an airbender?" Luke asked with curiosity.

"Yep," said Aang, "so are you earthbenders, firebenders, or waterbenders?"

"Actually I'm part Aura Ninja and part healer," answered Amber with a smile, "while my cousin is a full blooded healer."

"Wow that's amazing!" exclaimed Aang.

"Dinner is served," Jessie called out.

"Come guest," the owner said as he escorted his guests to the dining hall, "We must feast."

At the dining hall everyone began to feast. The dining room have red wallpaper, white marble floor, wooden tables that have four chairs each and a red table cloth for the tables. Jessie gave a bowl of red potatoes and white gravy to Luna, Aang helped himself to some steam vegetables, while Momo ate some strawberries, Luke got some cup of rice and give some to Jack. Amber began to grab a garden salad and began to sit down on a wooden chair.

"So did you enjoyed it so far?" the owner asked Amber.

"It's great sir," she answered with a smile.

"Please call me Tony."

"Alright Tony."

Suddenly without warning a horn began to blow.

"What was that?" Luna asked as her ears began to perked up.

"That's the intruder alarm," Tony answered as he turned to his daughter, "Jessie douse the lamps and get everyone to safety shelter."

"What about you?" Jessie asked with concern.

Tony grabbed his sword and pistol. He turned to his daughter and said, "There's only one tribe who would done such horrible things and that's the Dark Knights."

Luke's eyes was wide open with fear. He once remembered that the Dark Knights killed his grandmother Ruby Trayheart.

"Who are the Dark Knights?" Aang asked in confusion.

"They're a group of evil men dressed in dark armor and the only ruler who ruled the Dark Knights is Lord Darka, said Amber with a serious look on her face.

"Who's Lord Darka?"

Jessie asked like she haven't heard that name before.

Amber began to think and said, "I'm not sure. some say he's a Dark Aura Ninja with tremendous power. With the power of the black crystal he used it to summon the order of darkness."

"Aw man," said Aang who felt petrified from Amber's story.

"But there's hope," Amber continued, "A light glowed from a tower is called Starlight Castle. Inside it are the Order of the Purities and the ruler of Starlight Castle. The battle continues until, the ruler of the light fought against the ruler of darkness. They summon the spirits of the orders that they fought for them. By then the light won and world was purified from the darkness."

"Aye, that's a fine tale lass, but it will take a miracle to get the Order of the Purities right about now," sighed Tony with grief.

Amber and Luke decides to show the glowing crystals to Tony. When he saw the glowing crystals he felt the hope was coming back to him.

"You two, but how?" Tony asked.

"We have no time to explain," said Luke, "let us help you."

"Very well, I'll let you two help me."

"I'll help out too," said Aang with a smile as he volunteer.

"Then it's settled then we'll defend not just my home, but the homeland of Nighton," said Tony as he and the volunteers are ready to face the Dark Knights.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**A.P. : Great a cliffhanger I need to work on the next chapter.**

**Aang: read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay folks, but I have to take care of some family business. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and the cartoon characters. Just my outside characters.**

**Author's note: I fixed chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At the base where the Dark Knights are held. Someone entered outside the tent. A tall man who is muscular, peach skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He wore black tights and black armor. His name is General Restless he raised his hands and said, "Now I know we've been searching for the Order of the Purities for a long time."

His solderers began to rave.

"Remember what the Dark Lord said, 'Find the leader of the Order of the Purities, but destroy anyone who gets in the wa-'"

"General," said a solder who was cutting off the general speech, "We got a problem."

"What's the problem?" the General asked furiously.

"Someone is heading towards us," the solder answered as if his nerves are shot.

The general heads toward his watch tower of his base. He looks at his telescope and saw two sky bisons.

'How can this be,' he thought to himself, 'I thought the sky bisons are extinct, how can they be thriving after all this time?'

Unknown to them is that Amber is planing an assault at the base with Aang. right beside Appa the sky bison is Luna the wolf who already shape shift into a sky bison who flew right beside him.

"Amazing," said Tony with a smile, "I''ve always herd stories of Airnomads ans sky bisons from my grandfather when I was young."

Aang tuned toward Tony and said, "This is the first time you seen Appa."

Tony nodded.

Amber smiled and called, "Aang thanks for letting my wolf shape shift into a sky bison."

"No, problem," said Aang, "just as long as Appa doesn't confused your wolf for another sky bison."

Amber nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Amber," said Luna with concern, "your not going to let me be a sky bison forever are you?"

"No, not really," answered Amber with a smile. She turned around and saw Luke in a serious look as he stares at his crystal necklace.

He once remember that the day when the Dark Knights came to Carapan.

**Flashback. . .**

_It was six years ago, while the autumn leaves began to blow and winter is creeping in. Amber stood at her mother's grave because her mother died a year ago._

_"Amber," said Luke, "Grandfather Troy and my dad needs you."_

_Amber turned toward Luke with a smile and said, "All right Luke, lets go see what Grandfather Troy and Uncle Jole want me to do."_

_As they headed to their relitives. They heard the sound of the gong._

_"Amber," said on of the Aura Ninja, "your Grandfather Blaze needs you."_

_"Right," said Amber, "but first, get another messenger to tell my Grandfather Troy I'll be home a little late."_

_The ninja nodded as he dashed off._

_"Amber," said Luke who felt a little worried, "I'm going to help my Grandmother Ruby._

_Amber nodded as she headed towards her Grandfather Blaze. While Luke ran towards her grandmother he heard a voice calling to him._

_"Luke, Luke, Luke, snap out of this."_

**End flashback. . .**

Luke began to blink, tuned towards Amber who felt concern and asked, "Yes Amber what is it?"

"I was wondering if your all right?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me Amber I'm alright," he answered with a smile.

"It's the Dark Knight isn't it?" she asked, "you've been thinking about them have you?"

"I'm sorry Amber," said Luke who confessed his truth to her, "I'll never forget what they did to Grandmother Ruby."

"Remember what your father said about how grudges is like an open wound that never heals," said Amber with concern as he tries to remind Luke.

"Your right Amber," said Luke, "I won't forget it."

"Amber," Aang called out, "we need to land now."

"Okay," Amber called out.

As they landed. Luna changed back into her wolf form and said, "Being a sky bison is nice and all, but I like being a wolf the best of all."

"I can't argue with that," said Tony with a smile.

As every one was ready to go to the base. Amber changes her regular into a ninja outfit. She wears a Dark blue ninja outfit, and a headband that has a silver plaque with a Ying-Yang symbol on it.

"What are you wearing?" Aang asked as he never seen her in a diffrent outfit before.

"This is a traditional outfit I wore when I go to battles or missions," Amber answered.

"Amber phase one is a complete success just like we plan at the Inn," said Luke with a smile, "now where ready for phase two stop the general from invading this land."

Amber and Aang nodded.

"Come on lads and lass," said Tony with a smile.

"Appa go hide," Aang ordered as he headed off.

"Luna you too and don't harm that bison,"said Amber as she joined the others.

Luna turned towards Appa and asked, "So do you meet any Sky bison girls lately?

Appa groaned from her question.

"Yeah I know how you feel," said Luna, "a lot of wolves turned away from me."

Back at the village Jessie is at the safety shelter which is the basement of the Inn. She kneels down and prayed that her father will return to her. _"Please make sure my father, the Avatar, the Aura Ninja, and the healer are safe," _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, at the base Amber and the others are planing a sneak attack. Aang used his earthbending to make a hole that tunneled through the center of the base. Amber looked at her new friends and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

Her new friends nodded as they jumped into the hole and journey trough the tunnel.

A few minutes later everyone got out of the hole and end up at the center of the base. They where about to get ready to face the General of the Dark Knights, until the solders scrambled from the base and circle around them.

Everyone stayed at the ground, until they hear a clapping and laughing sound. It was General Restless the general of the Dark Knights.

"Well what a fine entrance," the General sneered, "I never have any visitors before, but I'm not a very good host."

"That's alright we won't stay too long," said Amber with an angry look.

"I asked you to stop invading this village immediately," commanded Aang.

"I wish I could little boy, but I'm afraid I can't do that at this time."

"Why not?"

"Because," the general answered, "I was told by Lord Darka to captured the Order of the Purities."

"General," said one of the solder, "that's the Avatar the one who defeat Ozia by taking away his firebending."

All of the solders are now frightened of the Avatar.

"Aang," said Luke with concern, "I think there frightened because you defeated Ozia a while back."

"Well that is true, but I have to used energy bending which I learned from a giant lion turtle," said Aang with a smile as he confessed his truth.

"I've got an idea," said Amber as she steeped towards right beside Aang.

"What is it my dear girl?" said the general with a sneer.

Amber cleared her throat and said, "If you don't do as he said. The Avatar will pay for your wicked crimes."

Aang knows what she meant. He quickly use his airbending to drive the solders away.

The general looks angry and said, "I don't care if that kid is the Avatar who defeat Ozai. They will not escape attack!"

Everyone began to attack. Amber used her Aura staff by forming it with both hands.

"I'm sorry I forced you to do this Aang," said Amber with concern while blocking their attacks with her staff.

"It's alright Amber," he said, "I only defeat my enemies by being quick and cleaver."

Amber smiles as she turned to find Luke, but he's not there.

"Tony," said Amber who felt worried for her cousin, "where's Luke?"

"He told me that he's going to fight the general of the Dark Knights," Tony answered.

Her eyes are widen with fear. She turned towards Aang and said, "Aang I need you to help Tony. I must find my cousin, before it's too late."

Aang nodded and said, "Be careful Amber."

Amber dashed off to find her cousin. She should have realized that he want revenge on the people that killed her grandmother.

'Luke,' she thought to herself, 'please don't get into trouble.'

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

Amber: I hope I get to my cousin in time. Please read, review, and suggestion folks?

Author's note: Aang, Ozia, and Appa are from Avatar the Last Airbender.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter I have to tackle College homework, studying and family stuff. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe the characters of anime and cartoons. Just my outside characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Luke ran down the halls as fast as he can. He once remembered that same man that killed his grandmother six years ago.

**Flashback. . .**

_When Luke was young he rushed over to see if his grandmother Ruby needs him. He approached to his grandmother's house he saw her lying on the floor stone cold._

_He hid behind the corner of the entrance house until a solder appeared._

_It was general Restless when he was a young solder._

_"Damn it," the solder grumbled, "that woman didn't gave me enough information the Dark Lord wouldn't like it one bit."_

_Unknown to the solder Luke is still hiding. _

_'Oh no,' thought Luke in a worried face, 'I must warned my grandfather.'_

_He hurried until, he tripped on a broom pole._

_The solder heard a sound he quickly rushed over and spotted Luke on the ground._

_"Well, well, well," said Restless, "it looks like I caught myself a spy."_

_Luke ran for his life until the solder grabbed him._

_"I will not tolerate spies," said Restless as he grinned like a chaser cat._

_Luke began to kicked at Restless face until the solder dropped him._

_Luke was cornered like there was no way out._

_The solder slapped at Luke's face until, he heard the horn blew. Luke started to feel unconscious the solder said to Luke, "Consider yourself spared the next time we meet I won't go easy on you."_

_Luke tried to awake until he gone back._

**End Flashback. . .**

'Grandma Ruby,' thought Luke, 'I won't fail you this time."

"Luke," said Jack, "are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes Jack," answered Luke, "Now camouflage me."

Jack didn't want to disobey his master so he did as he told.

Meanwhile, General Restless was in his room getting prepared to battle when, he heard a commotion coming down the hall.

'What's all the noise?'

It was Luke who beat one of the guards opened the doors and come out from Jack's camouflage. The general looks hesitated when he saw him. His eyes were as cold as ice, and his anger rage with fiercer.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to return the life of my grandmother."

"Now I remember," said Restless with a sneer, "last time I faced you I was about to finish you off until the horn of the retreat began to blow. I decied to let you live, but that was a mistake I made and I'm not going to made it again."

With that the general began to charge while trying to punch him, but Luke dodged it. Then Luke swing his pole and he missed.

Restless began to laughed and asked, "Is that all you got?"

"You don't know the half of it," answered Luke.

They continued fighting until the pole hit the general's hand. He began to rubbed his hand as he stared at Luke. He began the next gambit when Luke dodged again.

Luke was about to deliver the finial blow, but the general kicked him in the stomach causing him to black out.

While Luke, was unconscious a memory began to come for him.

**Flash** **Back Continued. . .**

_The young Luke woke up in a medical bed where he found his father sits by his bedside. Jole Trayheart is a tall man with dark brown hair, peach skin, cresent moon on his forehead. He wears a light green robes, and brown shoes._

_"Oh Luke," said his father as he sighed with relief, "thank goodness your alright."_

_Luke looked around and said, "Where Grandma Ruby? Where is she?"_

_His father began to close his eyes, bowed his head and placed his hand on his chest as his grief was trying to take over him._

_Luke knew that his grandmother is dead. From that day forward he swore revenge on the man who killed his grandmother._

**End Flashback. . .**

The general grunted and said, "I shoud've finish you off years ago, but now my patience has been rewarded."

As the general about to struck him. Luke quickly opened his eyes, dodged him and hit his back with his staff. He grabbed Restless sword and pointed at him.

"Go ahead," said the general, "kill me so you can avenged your precious grandmother."

Luke was about to do it, but he drooped the sword and said, "No it's over call off your men this game of revenge ends here."

"You think I backed down so easily?"

"I suggest you do what he says," said someone.

They turned around and saw Amber standing in the doorway.

"Amber how did you find me?"

"Aang told me."

"Who are you?" the general asked in puzzlement.

"My name is Amber Pegasus and this is my cousin Luke Treyhart."

Restless saw two teardrop crystal point necklaces around their necks.

"You two," said the General, "you can't be part of the Order of the Purity can't you?"

"If we are," said Luke, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm thinking about giving you two a one way ticket to Lord Darka's lair," he said as he began to charged.

Amber began to grabbed the general's arm and used an arm lock on him.

"Look he's making you a suggestion to stop the killing and call off you men now," she ordered.

"I'm afraid I won't do it at this time," said the general.

"Why not," Luke asked, "your the general aren't you?"

"Yes, but there is a reason," confessed Restless, "because the Dark Lord has captured my family. My little girl is very sick and she'll die if I don't help her. I promised her I'll set her free and get some help to heal her from her illness."

"So that's why you need the healers," to make sure your daughter won't die."

"I have no choice, but I have to obey Lord Darka. They'll killed my wife and child if I don't do what he'd told me to do."

Amber released Restless from his grip.

"Amber," said Luke with confusion, "What are you doing?"

"We can't let him lose his family," answered Amber, "we have to help him."

"I can't believe you talked me into this cousin."

"Well in that case," said the general as he went over to the intercom and said, "Men withdraw the attack at once that's an order." the solders began to puzzled and stopped the attack.

The general turned towards them and said, "Alright once they realized I betrayed the Dark Lord there's a price I must pay."

It wasn't long until Aang showed up and said, "Luke, Amber, you have to help Tony and what happen?"

"It's a long story Aang we'll explain later," she answered.

They hurried until they found Tony lying on Luna's back while his arm lay across his stomach.

He gasps and breathes for air like he was about to die.

"Luna," said Amber, "how did you, Appa, and Momo get here?"

"Aang blew his whistle and we came rushing in," Luna answered.

"What whistle?" Luke puzzled.

Aang pulled out of his pocket and showed everyone of a bison shaped like whistle.

"That satisfy our curiosity."

Tony began to cry out in pain.

"You two better hurry," said Jack who told them.

Amber and Luke went to Tony's side and saw a large cut on it.

"Amber," said Luke with a serious look on his face, "I want you and Aang to go to the Mess Hall to get a bowl of water and a washclouth to clean his wound."

"You got it Luke," she said as she and Aang went off.

Restless looked confused as he thought to himself, 'Why would that boy want to save a man's life if he's getting closer to his death.

Meanwhile, at the Mess Hall Amber found the washcloth while Aang got the bowl.

Amber would you mind holding that bowl for me?" Aang asked.

"Of course," she answered as she held the bowl.

Aang began to waterbend the water out from the faucet and into the bowl.

"I almost forgot you can bend into four elements," she said with a smile.

"We got to hurry," said he said with a serious look on his face.

They went back to the cent of the base where they had been.

"How is he?"

"He's still in pain," answered Luke.

Amber began to dipped the washcloth into the bowl of water, ringed it, looked at Tony and said, "Tony can you hear me?"

Tony opened one eye and saw Amber who looked concern.

"I'm going to clean you wound," she said, "but for emotional support I'll place my hand on yours if you felt a slight sting just squeeze my hand alright?"

Tony was seldom to speak, but he nodded his head for 'yes.'

She gently places the wet cloth on his wound until he winced and sighed with relif.

After, Amber cleaned the wound she looked at her cousin in the eyes and asked, "Ready?"

"All set," he answered.

They placed their hand in front of Tony.

Aang and Restless witness Luke and Amber's healing powers with amazement.

When Tony woke up he realized his pain is gone.

"What happen?"

"You were wounded Tony," Luke answered, "So my cousin and I healed you."

But I thought this girl is an Aura ninja," puzzled Restless.

"Well actually," Amber confessed, "I'm part Aura Ninja and part Healer."

The former general looked surprised.

"So the battle is over for now," said Tony with relief.

"No," said Amber with a serious look on her face, "Lord Darka's battle has just begun."

**To Be continued. . .**

* * *

**Author's note: So sorry it took so long, but the next chapter will be very late. Once again so sorry. Read and review. If anyone has any suggestions let me know.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, but your patience has been rewarded. Enjoy my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of anime and cartoons. Just my outside characters.**

**Chapter 6**

In a land not far away from the others is a land called Darka. A miserable land that strikes fear into their hearts for the souls who are brave enough to enter it. Many tried to enter this forbidden land, but none ever made it out alive except one who lived there. On that land is a castle that's some what ruined, a few trees that died, and a lake that's reduced into a puddle. Inside the castle of the throne room is a tall man who's aged is somewhat between twenty-one and twenty-two, with short brown hair, red eyes, black star birthmark on his forehead, and pale skin. He wears black elaborate robes, golden arm and leg brace, and black shoes. His name is Lord Darka.

He began to wave his gobblet while drinking his drink.

His past is shrouded in mystery because the only thing he remembered is that he was banished from his homeland, but he made a promise to a girl that one day he'll return to his homeland.

One of the solders quickly rushed to the throne room, knelled down and said, "Lord Darka terrible news!"

"How terrible is it?" the Dark Lord asked.

"It's General Restless he withdraw the attack on Nightton and now he and some others are heading toward Lieutenant Jereth's fortress."

"What?" he said as he grunted his teeth with furry.

Then he calmed down into a wicked smile and said, "I know his weakness. It's his family. Tell the Lieutenant that he'll used Reasless's family as bait and once he's gets to them tell Jereth to kill them."

"Beautiful plain my lord," said Jereth with a smile. a tall man with grey hair thin moustache, broad shoulders, and peach skin, He wore siver tights and black armor.

"Ah, Lieutenant Jereth," the Dark Lord said with a smile, "I believe you herd every word?"

"Yes my ledge as usual his wife and daughter are still in the dungeon cell they where about to get ready to give up hope."

"Excellent," Lord Darka said as he began to laughed.

Meanwhile, after, Amber, Luke, Aang, and Restless dropped Tony off to Nighton.

Then, they headed towards Lieutenant Jereth's base. Luckily the former General knew where that base is because that's where his family is kept.

Luke has to ride with Aang's bison after Amber offered a ride for Restless.

Aang turned his head and looked at Luke with deep contempt. He went towards Luke and said, "I know you have a grudge on Restless."

"How do you know?" Luke asked with concern.

"I have a friend once and her named, is Katara she wants revenge on the man who killed her mother. The man was from the Southern Raiders who worked for the Fire Nation. At first she wanted revenge, but it didn't work out in the end she forgives Zuko for changing sides at Ba Sing Se."

Luke began to think about it after what happen back there.

He wanted revenge too, but he refused to be like Restless.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," said Aang as he walked back to Appa's head.

Back to Amber who rode on Luna who already turned into a skybison. Restless looked concern and said, "Your cousin is still mad at me for harming his grandmother."

"Ruby is my grandmother too," said Amber, "don't worry I'm not going to take revenge on you."

"I had no choice."

"We all have a choice I suggest you apologize and asked for his forgiveness, said Amber as she return to her position. At no time at all they finaly made it to Lieutenant Jereth's fortress.

"There it is everyone," shouted Restless, "Lieutenant Jereth's fortress."

It was a stone wall fortress with a few archers getting ready for trespassers who set foot on the land.

Appa and Luna landed miles away from the fortress. Everyone got off the skybison while Luna changed back to her wolf form.

Everyone tries to brainstorm a plain until, Restless spotted Luke and said, "Um. . . Luke is it? i just want to say I'm sorry that I killed your grandmother."

"I know," said Luke, "So I'll forgive you. I was wondering if you have any ideas?"

The former general ponder and said, "I might have any ideas to help you and your friends."

Moments later, the guards spotted Restless holding a rope that has Amber, Luke, and Aang's hands tied to each other. The guard looked at them and said, "General Restless what are you doing here?"

"I'm about to transport these prisoners here since my dugon is full and all."

The guard let them in as they entered the fortress.

"It worked Restless," whispered Aang with a smile.

"Don't get you hopes up yet kid," said the serious former general, "we're not out of the woods yet!"

"So where did they kept the prisoners?" Amber asked.

"I believe I know the way," he said as they lead them down the hallway and down the stairs.

"I think this is the place."

"Are you sure Restless?" Luke asked.

"Well to tell you the truth," he said, "I haven't seen my wife nor daughter in ages."

"Cory," said a voice, "Cory Restless is that you?"

He grabbed the prison keys and rushed over to see his wife Anna. A tall woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. She wears a grey dress for a mark of her slavery. Behind her is a little girl of eight named Carol. She has black raven like hair and pale skin. she is wearing a small grey dress for slavery as well. Who is resting on a wooden plank bed that her body is covered in a white sheet.

"_Wow,"_ Luke thought to himself, "_he does have a family."_

"Anna," Restless said as he looked worried, "out little girl is she-"

"No, she's just alright she's just tired," She answered as she walked over to her daughter, roused her and said, "Carol wake up daddy's here."

Carol's eyes opened to a soft shade of violate she turned her head and said, "Hi daddy I knew you'd come."

Without hesitation Cory Restless got the prison keys, open the cell door and rushed over to see his daughter. His eyes began to burst with tears to see his daughter is alright.

"Did you find someone who can make me feel better," she asked as she was about to coughed.

"Yes I have," he answered as he wiped away his tears, "they're a couple of healers who can help you."

Amber and Luke began to enter the cell.

"Are these the healers my love?" Anna asked.

"Well the girl is part healer and part aura ninja while the other one is full blooded healer," he answered.

Luke walked over to Carol and said, "Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"What a touching reunion," said a voice.

They turned around and saw Jereth standing by the doorway.

Everyone gets ready in a fighting position except Anna and Cory who stood by their daughter.

"Why Resless what are you doing here?" Jereth asked with a sneer.

"I came here to set my family free," he answered.

The Lieutenant laughed and said, "You think these group of people will help out your family? I hate to disappoint you, but I have permission from the Dark Lord he wants me to exterminate you permanently!"

Aang quickly used his airbending to get them out if the way. Everyone ran away while the former General carried his daughter.

Amber hared the roar of the Dark Knights she turned her head towards Aang and asked, "Aang can you earthbend?"

"Yes why do you asked," Aang puzzled.

"Well the concrete on the walls and floor is made out of earth so maybe if you can bend something to get the solders to leave us alone."

"Great idea Amber," he said as he waited until Cory and Anna passed in front if him.

By then he used Amber's suggestion by bending a cinder block to hit one of the men. Aang hesitated by running to catch up with the others.  
"Get up you fools," shouted Lieutenant in an angrily voice, "they must not escape."

"The others headed toward an army meeting room to hide. Luke grabbed a metal pole form a rack of weapons and block the entrance door.

"Do you think it will hold?" Amber asked.

"Guys," said Aang, "I think that Restless needs you."

Amber and Luke began to heal until they heard a bang from a door.

"Amber," said Luke, "Go help out Aang and Restless. I'll take it from here."

Amber nodded as she, Aang and Restless get in front of them.

Pretty soon Lieutenant Jereth and a few men appeared.

"All right Aura Ninja lets see what you can do," said Restless.

"Gladly," she said as she force a blue baseball like size from both of her palms of her hands and shouted, "Aura ball!"

With that she threw the it at Jereth's men causing them to fall.

"Awesome Amber," said Aang with excitement, "your like an Aurabender."

"I don't know about that Aang," said Amber who felt a little blushed.

"There's no time to be congratulate with one to another," said the formal general, "We got a few men that won't give up."

This time it's serious she formed a blue aura staff with both hands attack while defending Luke and his process.

The healer payed no attention to the fight all he can focus on was healing Carol until she's well.

The little girl opened her eyes, smiled and said, "Thank you Mister Healer."

"Your very welcome," said Luke as he smiled back.

Restless turned around for a moment and saw his little girl feeling all better. He smiled he knew that this is the moment he'd ever dreamed of. Unaware to him Jereth sneaked attacked on him until he used the end of his sword on him. Restless fell down to his knees.

"It's too bad," said the lieutenet, "You'd made a promising career."

"Aura ball full blast," Amber shouted as the ball hit the lieutenant before, he killed Restless.

"What was that?" Restless asked.

"Aura ball full blast much bigger than the regular Aura ball," she answered as she walked over to the lieutenant and asked, "Why did the Dark Lord told you to kill Restless and his family?"

"I can't tell you," he answered.

Restless struggled to get up and said, "She asked you a question now answered her."

"He told me that you've always a frailer Restless all you kept talking about is taking care of your family," the lieutenant confess.

Restless was shocked by what he just heard. He felt like his whole world is gone to ruins.

Amber put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Restless the Order of the Purity will protect you and your family."

"Thank you Amber," he said with a smile, "my family and I will be grateful."

She tuned around until the lieutenant is gone.

"Uh guys," she puzzled, "Where did he go?"

"He must have ran while we're had our backs turned," Restless answered.

Outside the fortress, Cory Restless, his wife Anna and his daughter Carol are on a traveling cart ready to go. This time he's different without the dark armor now he's no longer general of the Dark Knights.

"Thank you everyone for reminding me to never give up on my family," said Restless who felt glad.

"Where will you go?" Luke asked with concern.

"I'll go to where ever the wind may take us," he said, "who know if we're lucky then maybe a future for my daughter after all."

"Take care Restless," said Amber with a smile.

He nodded as they rode off.

"I wonder who knows all about the Order of the Purities?" she asked.

"I don't know Amber," Luke answered, "it got me baffled as I am."

"I got it," said Aang with a smile, "First thing tomorrow guys. I know someone who can help us out."

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Author's note: For those of you did see one of the OC that I put in my story which is the new characters that got every confused well I didn't put it in my profile, but I took the liberty in typing them.**

**Name: **Michale

**Age: **53

**Hair: **black

**Eyes: **Brown

**Birthmark: **Star on his forehead

**Skin color: **Tan

**Attacks: **Aura ball, Aura Hammer, Aura ball full blast.

**Defense: **Aura dome, Aura casket.

**Aura Power: **74,000

**Pet: **Black short hair British cat:Cleo- Ability to give vision sight of her allies or master.

**Bio: **He knew Amber's father since he was a kid. Time went by and he elected himself as Duke and be of assistants to the Pegasus family. He temporaly became the leader of the Aura Ninja Clan until Amber returners from her quest.

**Name: **Tony

**Age: **59

**Hair: **Grey

**Skin: **Pale

**Clothes: **White shirt, black pants, black shoes.

**Bio: **He's the owner of the Restraint Inn. He helps out Amber and her friends until he's wounded. Amber and her cousin healed him. He decide to remain at the Nightton Inn.

**Name: **Jessie

**Age: **21

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Blue

**Clothes: **Black Blouse, Black mini skirt, white shoes, white apron

**Skin: **Pale

**Bio: **She is the daughter of the innkeeper. She always cook and cleans for her father's inn. She sometimes worries about her father going out to battle.

**Name: **General Cory Restless

**Age: **46

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes: **Brown

**Skin: **Peach

**Clothes: **Black tights with black armor

**Bio: **He had a family that needs him, but when his daughter felt gravely ill. He needs a healer to heal his daughter from dieing.

**Name: **Ann Restless

**Age: **46

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Brown

**Skin: **Peach

**Clothes: **Grey dress

**Bio: **She waits for her husband to return with the healers and set her and her husband free.

**Name: **Carol Restless

**Age: **8

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Violate

**Skin: **Pale

**Clothes: **Grey dress

**Bio: **She waits for her father to find some healers that heal her illness and set her and her mother free.

**(phew) Sorry for the long wait and all I'll try to get Chapter seven real soon, but it might be a little on the late side because I'm going back to College(once again). So read, Review, and don't forget to tell your friends!**


	8. Chapter 7

****

**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I've got homework, and family business attend to, but now I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of anime and cartoons. Just my outside characters.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Back at Darka, the Dark Lord was furious with Jereth's news.

"You failed me my lieutenant."

"My apologies my lord," said Jereth as he groveled, "there was a girl leading the fight."

"What a girl?"

"Yes, an Aura Ninja. I believe her name is Amber."

Dark Lord Darka's eyes widened, his face became pale, until he regains and said, "Thank you Lieutenant you've been a great help."

"I'll get them my lord," said Jereth as he get ready for finding them.

"That won't be neccesarry," said the Dark Lord as he snapped his finger.

Then the shadow ninjas grabbed Jereth by the arm.

"But my lord."

"Let's just say your service are no longer require," he said as he turned toward to his shadow ninjas, "Shadow Ninjas see to it that Jereth is banished."

Jereth's eyes widened as the ninjas took him away.

Then Darka walked down the hallway and thought to himself, 'So Amber is seeking help from the Order of the Purity. Perhaps her father that escape a few years ago is calling the members of the Order of the Purity.

He dug out of his shirt and pulled out a Dark Crystal teardrop and said, "I think it's time I summon the Order of Darkness."

Then he place the Crystal in the middle slot until, the Black Crystal glows for the summon of the Order of Darkness.

Somewhere in space. . .

Vlad Plasmius is still wondering is Space until he notice a black teardrop like crystal from his pocket for good luck glows. He made a dimension from a device he built that was a wrist band like. He grins as he entered it.

Somewhere in Chase Young's palace. . .

Chase Young is doing tai chi until, a black crystal teardrop necklace glowed from his neck. He decide to take the journey, while Wuya, Jack Spicer, and Hannaibal Roy Bean tagged along.

Some where near the rice country Orochimaru and Kabuto notice the black crystal teardrops on there necks and decide to take there journey to Darka.

Somewhere in the dimension Master Cyclonis is wondering in the far side of Atmos. She saw a black crystal teardrop necklace on her neck and forms a portal while the Storm Hawks continue searching for her on every single dimension.

At the Fire Nation Prison, a firebending less Phoenix King named Ozia sits in his prison cell. Until something glows under his pillow. It was a his Dark Crystal teardrop necklace. He laugh out loudly until, one of the prison groaned and said, "Oh no he's out of it again."

"Don't worry," said the other one, "we're still guarding him and the best part is he's not going anywhere."

At Lord Darka's room the Order of Darkness have arrived.

"Ah, welcome my fellow alliance of Darkness," he said with a smile.

"You must be Lord Darka," grinned Vlad Plasmius.

"I believe your Vlad Plasmius," replied Darka as Vlad bowed before him.

The Dark Lord continued with the greeting when he stopped in front of Master Cyclonis.

" Master Cyclonis," he said, "it's an honor to meet you."

"Like wise I'm sure," she said with a smile.

"Well you really are the legendary Dark Lord Darka," said Orochimaru with a grin, "I like to meet my assistant Kabuto."

"It's a honor to meet you face to face," said Kabuto with a smile.

Chase Young finally came up to Lord Darka and said, "I'd heard rumours that you have Dark Aura I wander if it's true?"

"Let's just say," he said as he hold up his dark aura ball, "it is true."

"My boy," said Hannaibal Roy Bean, "you truly are the tops of the tops."

"My I never seen such power you have," said Wuya with a smile.

"I have to admit," said Jack Spicer with excitement, "Meeting a powerful Dark Lord is a great experience."

"Now the only one person I haven't meet is Fire Lord Ozia," said Lord Darka who displeased.

"Uh, actually," said Jack, "it's Phoenix King Ozia, but he firebendless after the Avatar used an energy bending."

Master Cyclonis looked puzzled and said, "How did you know?"

"I'm an evil boy geniuses girl remember it," Jack bragged.

"Don't girl me," she growled as she raised her staff.

"Enough," said Darka as he raised his hand, "since Ozia isn't here I'll let you and Chase Young get him for me."

"Where can we find him if I don't mean to pry," said Chase Yong curiously.

"You'll find him at the Fire Nation Prison," he answered.

"Excellent," said Cyclonis with a smile, "We'll began our mission right now."

By then she and Chase left on a mission. Darka turned toward Vlad Plasmius, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. The Dark Lord speak, "I have something for you three."

"Hold it," said Jack Spicer, "how come they've got cool mission and I don't."

"Because," he said, "I've prepaid a lab for you."

"Huh, really?!"

He nodded as a servant entered.

"My servant will escort you."

By then Jack Spicer left as he followed him. Darka turned toward the others and asked, "Any complaints?"

Hannaibal and Wuya shook their heads as they left the room.

"Now where was I," Darka asked.

"You said, 'There's a mission for us?'" reminded Orochimaru.

"Oh, yes, I do," he said, "I have a couple of scrolls for you. One is a time scroll where the body I've picked for our ultimate warrior and the second is the description of the warrior I've told you study well. Before, you leave Dolltra has something for you."

"Who's Dolltra?" Kabuto puzzled.

"That would be me," she answered. A tall girl who's age is fourteen, she has pale skin, short brown hair, red eyes. She wore a white dress with black shoes.

"Now if you three will come with me I'll give you what you need for your mission."

"We'll make sure we won't fail you," said Vlad Plasmius as he and the others left.

Lord Darka looked outside and said to himself, "Amber soon you'll regret getting help from the Order of the Purity and then you'll be mine forever."

To be continued. . .

* * *

**Amber Pegasus: Oh, what dose Lord Darka planing on find out on the next chapter. Until then read and review and don't forget to check out my poll and tell your friends!**

**Reference: Orochimaru and Kabuto are from Naruto. Master Cyclonis and the Storm Hawks are from Storm Hawks. Vlad Plasmius is from Danny Phantom. Finlay, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Wuya, Hanable Roy Bean are from Xiaolin Showdown.**


End file.
